Letzte minute
by folle2cela
Summary: Kyô tombe du toit, Yuki l'aide, et si c'était sa letzte minute ?


_**Letzte Minute**_

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ni la chanson. (Killerpilze)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyô n'aimait pas spécialement l'allemand, enfin, il ne l'aimait pas du tout, mais cette chanson l'hanté, elle disait ce qu'il ressentait. Seulement cela. Oui ...

Heute ist der tag,

**Ça y est, l'heure est venue**

er ist so dunkel, er ist so schwarz.

**Tout est si sombre, tout est si noir.**

Und alles, was ich mir erhofft hab,

**Et tu détruis une dernière fois**

zerstörst du ein letztes mal.

**Tous mes espoirs.**

Kyô regarda le sol, la route, cette pente qui l'emmenait dans son doux refuge, qui l'emmenait vers son père. Avait-il si besoin de lui ? Il ne s'était que disputer avec Yuki, une fois de plus. Encore une fois.

Non, il allait pas déranger son maître juste pour cela. Il rentra.

Il arriva chez Shigure et fit face à Yuki.

leider ist es jetzt soweit,

**C'est triste qu'on en arrive là,**

wir hatten eine schwere zeit

**On a vécu des moments difficiles**

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Baka Nezumi ?!?

Yuki détourna les yeux et devins rouge. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as encore pleurer dans les jupons de ton maitre crétin ?

Kyô répliqua d'un coup de poigt, aucune chance, il avait la Souris en face de lui, pas le Bœuf. Il s'étala de tout son long tandis que Yuki se frotta les phalanges. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ne voyaient presque rien à travers ses pleurs. Pourquoi pleurait t-il encore ? Shigure s'était moqué de lui en lui disant que c'était les hormones. Très DRÔLE ! Non, en réalité, il en avait marre de cette guerre, pourtant il la continuer pourquoi ?

Kyô serra les poigts et fonça sur le toit. Yuki ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui. Il aurait une autre chance de se faire pardonner.

und ich weiß, dir tut es wirklich leid,

**Et même si ça te fait vraiment de la peine,**

doch deine letzte chance ist vorbei.

**Tu as raté ta dernière chance.**

Kyô avait vu les larmes de Yuki, il savait qu'il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, comme lui. Mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à faire un pas. Tellement plus facile de faire un pas dans le vide. Kyô ferma les yeux et hurla au ciel :

- Bitte gib mir noch...

**S'il te plaît, donne-moi encore...**

Eine letzte Minute

**Une dernière minute**

'ne schlechte oder gute

**Une bonne ou une mauvaise**

das wär' mir jetzt egal

**Peu importe, maintenant,**

nimm meine Hand ein letztes Mal

**Mais prends ma main une dernière fois**

Kyô sentit une main fraiche se poser sur la sienne, il sursauta et tomba. Yuki resserra son étreinte et essaya de le remonter. Il ne parlait pas. Kyô ferma les yeux étant sûr que sa dernière minute était arrivé. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il regarda en détail le visage de Yuki.

Eine letzte Minute

**Une dernière minute**

'ne schlechte oder gute

**Une bonne ou une mauvaise**

das wär' mir jetzt egal

**Peu importe, maintenant,**

sprich nur mit mir ein letztes Mal

**Mais parle-moi une dernière fois**

letztes Mal..

**Une dernière fois**

- SHIGURE ! TOHRU AIDEZ MOI !

Kyô ne voulait plus qu'on l'aide, seulement que Yuki liu par...

- Kyô tiens bon, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul !

Kyô se rendit compte, s'il mourrait ...

Nichts mal ein letzter Sonnenstrahl,

**Je n'ai même pas droit à un dernier rayon de soleil**

die Welt mit einem Schlag total kahl.

**D'un seul coup mon monde est vide.**

Nur die Erinnerung ist noch da,

**Il ne me reste que le souvenir**

doch nicht mal sie macht mich jetzt stark.

**Qui ne parvient même pas à me rendre fort.**

Ein leerer Platz ist unbesetzt,

**Une place est vide, inoccupée,**

wie wichtig er war, merk ich jetzt.

**Et je me rends compte à présent à quel point elle comptait pour moi.**

Ein Loch in meine Welt gerissen,

**Un gouffre a déchiré mon monde**

ich kann dir sagen, mir geht's beschissen.

**Et je peux te dire que je vais plus que mal.**

Shigure arriva et aida la pauvre Souris qui n'en pouvait plus. Kyô était presque sortit d'affaire. Une lueur d'espoir, il était presque sortit des ténèbres, il voyait de la lumière, le paradis, un ange, Yuki.

Bitte gib mir noch...

**S'il te plaît, donne-moi encore...**

Eine letzte Minute

**Une dernière minute**

'ne schlechte oder gute

**Une bonne ou une mauvaise**

das wär' mir jetzt egal

**Peu importe, maintenant,**

nimm meine Hand ein letztes Mal

**Mais prends ma main une dernière fois**

Eine letzte Minute

**Une dernière minute**

'ne schlechte oder gute

**Une bonne ou une mauvaise**

das wär' mir jetzt egal

**Peu importe, maintenant,**

sprich nur mit mir ein letztes Mal

**Mais parle-moi une dernière fois**

letztes Mal..

**Une dernière fois**

Il arriva enfin sur le toit. Shigure les quitta après avoir bien vérifier que Kyô allait bien. Le rouquin prit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés dans ses bras. Il aimait cette minute, il avait cru que cela allait être sa dernière minute, ce n'était pas une mauvaise minute, non, une merveilleuse minute. Celle où il avait cru mourir et où ...

Yuki embrassa doucement les lèvres du Chat, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait faillit le perdre à jamais ! Dieu qu'il aurait rejoins dans la minute.

Letzte Minute

**Dernière minute**

Letzte Minute

**Dernière minute**

Letzte Minute

**Dernière minute **

Letzte Minute

**Dernière minute **

Ein letztes Mal

**Une dernière fois**

Il l'aurait rejoins dans sa dernière minute.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors, alors ? Review ?**

**Cela vous a déplus ? **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Conseils ?**

**Question ?**

**Allez y toutes vos questions, vos conseils et vos impressions m'aident.**

**Folle2cela.**


End file.
